pernfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters in Nerilka's Story
The following is a list of characters appearing in Nerilka's Story. *Alessan - Lord Holder of Ruatha Hold. *Amilla - Daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Anella - Second wife of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *B'lerion - Dragonrider at High Reaches Weyr; dragon bronze Nabeth. *Balfor - Beastcraftmaster elect. *Barndy - Bailiff at Fort Hold. *Bessera - Junior Weyrwoman at High Reaches Weyr; dragon gold Odioth. *Bestrum - Holder of High Hill Hold. *Brace - Masterharper Tirone's second-in-command. *Campen - Eldest son of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Capiam - Masterhealer. *Casmodian - Main Harper at Fort Hold. *Dag - Lord Alessan of Ruatha Hold's chief beasthandler. *Deefer - Minor holder at Ruatha. *Desdra - Journeywoman Healer. *Doral - Son of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Falga - Weyrwoman at High Reaches Weyr; dragon bronze Tamianth. *Felim - Head cook at Fort Hold. *Fergal - Grandson of Dag. *Fortine - Masterhealer Capiam's second-in-command. *G'drel - Dragonrider at Fort Weyr; dragon bronze Dorianth. *Gabin - Youngest son of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Gallen - Son of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Gana - Wife of holder Bestrum of High Hill Hold. *Garben - Minor holder; suitor to Nerilka. *Jess - Son of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *K'lon - Dragonrider at Fort Weyr; dragon blue Rogeth. *Kamiana - Junior Weyrwoman at Fort Hold; dragon gold Pelianth. *Kista - Daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Leef - Previous Lord Holder of Ruatha Hold. *Leri - Retired Weyrwoman of Fort Weyr. *Lilla - Youngest daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Lucil - Nerilka's aunt; in charge of Nursery at Fort Hold. *M'barak - Dragonrider at Fort Weyr; dragon blue Arith. *M'tani - Weyrleader of Telgar Weyr; dragon bronze Hogarth. *Macabir - Healer. *Mara - Daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Mercia - Daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold, twin of Merin. *Merin - Daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold, twin of Mercia. *Moreta - Weyrwoman of Fort Weyrdragon gold Orlith. *Moreta II Daughter of Alessan- Lord Holder of Ruatha Hold and Lady Nerilka *Mostar - Son of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Munchaun - Elder brother of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Nerilka - Daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Nia - Daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Oklina - Young sister of Lord Alessan of Ruatha Hold. *Pendra - Lady Holder of Fort Hold. *Peth - Son of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Pendora - Eldest daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Pol - Runnerbeast-handler at High Hill Hold. *Ratoshigan - Lord Holder of Southern Boll Hold. *Runel *Sh'gall - Weyrleader of Fort Weyr; dragon bronze Kadith. *S'peren - Dragonrider at Fort Weyr; dragon bronze Clioth. *Sal - Brother of Pol. *Silma - Daughter of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Sim - Nerilka's personal drudge. *Sira - Nerilka's aunt; in charge of Weaving at Fort Hold. *Squealer *Suriana - Deceased wife of Lord Alessan of Ruatha Hold. *Theng - Guard leader at Fort Hold. *Theskin - Son of Lord Tolocamp of Fort Hold. *Tirone - Masterharper. *Trelbin - Healer at High Hill Hold. *Tolocamp - Lord Holder of Fort Hold. *Tuero - Journeyman Harper, at Ruatha Hold Category:Character Lists